Finding Each Other
by ExLibris3
Summary: Sandy is married to Rebecca, but what happens when he suddenly bumps into Kirsten Nichol?
1. The Meeting

Sandy Cohen hurried out of the apartment he shared with Rebecca in Berkeley. They had had another fight. The divorce was near; it had been for the last five years. Sandy had no idea why they were still married, when it obviously didn't work anymore, but whenever he suggested a divorce, Rebecca said she wanted to try again, that they would try to save their marriage, although Sandy felt like he was fighting for a lost cause, he felt like their marriage was impossible to save, but she always claimed that they were just going through a rough time, that things would work out, she refused to get a divorce.

Dinner time was worst, the whole family in the same room, Sandy, Rebecca and their seventeen-year old daughter Stephanie. But sometimes Sandy was in no mood to argue, he went out and ate instead. This was that kind of day. He waved at a taxi and it stopped to let him in. Sandy told the driver where he wanted to go and the driver took off. While they were driving it started to rain heavily.

After a few minutes a blonde woman waved at the taxi and it stopped to let her in.

"Thank you" she said as she climbed in.

"Where do you want to go?" the driver asked tired. The woman looked at Sandy with the most beautiful blue eyes he had ever seen.

"Ehm…I'm new in this town, I'm looking for a restaurant" she said, she sounded a bit unsure.

"The man here is going to a restaurant; shall I drop you off there too?"

"Sure" the woman said and the driver started to drive.

"Hey I'm Kirsten Nichol" Kirsten introduced herself.

"Sandy Cohen" Sandy smiled at her. "So what brings you to this town?" he asked her, trying to have a conversation.

"I'm visiting my daughter, she goes to collage here. Do you live here?"

"Yeah I live here. So your daughter goes to Berkeley, huh? I went there too." He said and looked at her, she was dressed in a brown leather jacket and jeans. Her long blonde hair was wet from the rain.

"You did? So did I! Do you have any kids, Mr Cohen?" she asked. _'I love his eyes...' _she thought before she abruptly stopped her thoughts. _'God Kirsten, what are you doing? He's a complete stranger, who knows what he's up to!'_

"Yeah, I have a daughter - -" was all he had time to say before the driver interrupted to tell them that they had arrived to the restaurant, they had been so wrapped up in their conversation they had noticed it.

Kirsten took out some money to pay the driver, but Sandy was faster.

"I'll pay for both of us" he said and handed the driver the money before Kirsten had a chance to argue. They got out of the car and it drove off. It was still raining, so they took cover inside the restaurant. Kirsten stopped just when they got through the doors.

"You shouldn't have done that, now I owe you money" she complained, she didn't like to owe people something, whether it was favours or money.

"No you don't owe me anything. It was a long time ago I paid for someone else, the pleasure was all mine" he smiled. Kirsten frowned; she had just noticed the ring on his finger.

"How come? I thought you were married? Or don't you pay for your wife when you're out?" she asked, judging by the look on his face, this was a subject he didn't like. "I'm sorry, it wasn't my place" she started to apologise, but he just shook his head. She looked at him, waiting for an explanation.

"Why don't you join me for dinner and we'll talk about it?" he suggested and she smiled and nodded her head.

"Follow me" he said and walked towards a table for two next to the wall. He offered to take Kirsten's jacket and hung it over the back of the chair, and then he pulled out the chair so she could sit down. She smiled at him.

"Well aren't you a gentleman, Mr Cohen"

"Please, call me Sandy" he said as he sat down. He looked at her face, once again he felt drawn to those beautiful blue eyes, she had a cute little nose and perfect skin, and she blushed a little when he looked at her like this.

"So, my marriage, huh?" he said, he felt like wanted to share this with Kirsten, he was in desperate need of advice and he was hoping she could help him.

"You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to…" she said, but he quickly interrupted.

"No, I wanna talk about it, I need a little advice" he said as they got the menus, but neither of them bothered to look at them. Kirsten felt a bit pressured.

"I'm not a marriage councillor…" She began, but got interrupted by his laugh. _'He has a nice laugh' _she thought.

"I don't think even the best marriage councillor can help us, we're beyond that. No I need your help with coming up with the best way to convince my wife to divorce me." He said and she looked at him shocked.

"What? You want a divorce? Why?" she was totally confused.

"We've been married for twenty years, the first fifteen years went great, but the last five years have been, how can I describe it? Weird. We barely talked to each other. We've been fighting a lot lately, that's why I often eat out by myself and my daughter Stephanie is almost always out with friends, she can't stand it at home. Me and her have a good relationship, but she doesn't get along with her mother, whenever she comes home Rebecca says something to her that starts a fight. I don't think she ever loved Stephanie the way I do" he explained, he couldn't believe he just told a complete stranger all this, he must be out of his mind. No, there was something about this woman that made him trust her.

Kirsten looked at him with such understanding that made him shiver.

"Why don't you just tell her you want a divorce, it can't be that difficult" she said, she didn't see the problem…yet.

"Well, the problem is that I have, several times. But she always says she wants to try again, to make it work, and I believe her. At least I did at first, but now I've realized that our marriage is beyond saving. What do you suggest me to do?" he asked. She could see in his eyes that he was being sincere.

"Well, I would suggest you to tell her that you want a divorce, that this isn't working anymore, and if she still says that you'll work it out, tell her no, it's over. You may have to keep argue to get through, and you might have to tell her things, things that might convince her to divorce you. This is not my area of expertise, but that's my suggestion. Talk her down." Kirsten said and took up her menu and looked at it.

"Talk her down, huh? Thanks, I'll try that. Hell, I'll try anything just to get this over with. I'm sick of this life, I wanna be free." He said as he too took up his menu.

The waitress came and they ordered, while waiting for the food he decided to ask about her.

"What about you? You're not wearing a ring…Divorced?" he asked and looked at her empty finger.

"Well, no. I have never been married" she said and she too looked at her empty finger. Sandy frowned.

"But you have a daughter…" he asked and when he saw the look on her face he immediately regretted it. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean… I mean, you don't have to answer that…" he apologized quickly. She shook her head slowly.

"No, it's ok. I just wasn't ready for that question. In high school I had a boyfriend. He dumped me for some other girl and it was after the break up I realized I was pregnant. At first I considered abortion, but I just…I couldn't do it." Kirsten explained.

"Does he know he's the father?" Sandy asked, he felt compassion for her. Kirsten shook her head.

"I never told him, he looked so happy with his new girlfriend so I didn't want to ruin it. Then she got pregnant and they got married. And I thought that if I would have told him I was pregnant we would have married, but there was a reason that we broke up, it just didn't work. Oh god, I have never told anyone this before" here she was, in a town she didn't know anyone, telling a stranger her big secret. _'What the hell am I doing?'_ she thought. Sandy interrupted her thoughts.

"Excuse me for asking, but what did you tell him when he asked about the baby?" He couldn't really read the expression on her face, but she didn't look too happy.

"I'm sorry, it's not my place" he said quickly, but she just shook her head.

"No, it's ok. I - -I told him I had a one night stand and that I got pregnant" she heard herself saying. This was scary. She felt like she could trust him with anything, even her life. It was because of his eyes; they were so…_understanding and_ _loving_. She looked down onto the table. She felt his eyes on her and she looked up into his eyes, before looking down again, blushing.

'_What the hell is going on with me?'_ she thought.

Just then the waitress came with their food.

"So, where do you live?" Sandy asked. He realized that they had been talking about very personal things, but he had no idea where she lived. She swallowed the potato she was chewing before she answered.

"Newport Beach" she said and reached for her glass of wine. He thought for a second.

"Never heard of it" he finally said. She laughed "Lucky you"

"What kind of place is it?" he asked. She thought about what would be the best way to describe Newport Beach, she didn't want Sandy to think she was like all the other rich women that only cared about money, like the people in Newport.

"Well, it's a quite exclusive place, you know, mansions, rich people" she said and he raised his eyebrows.

"Ohh…do you like it there?" he tried to hide his surprise, he had been dealing with rich people in his job, and he didn't like them. Those he had met had been irritating, self-absorbed and only caring about money. Kirsten was nowhere near these things.

"To be honest, no. My dad is the most powerful man in Newport, he basically owns it, and I work for him at a company called the Newport Group. He's very controlling and he's often trying to control me and my life. Now that my daughter goes to collage up here I live alone in a big house, I'm very lonely and I don't have any real friends, the women there are just, you know, typical _rich _people. Do I need to say that I feel very out of place?" she said as she played with her fork. "What about you? Do you like it here?" she asked and looked up at him.

He thought for a few second before he answered "I guess, it's just…my problems at home and my job is very time-consuming. Right now I don't really enjoy this place as much as I used to. I'm originally from the Bronx, but I moved here to study."

"What are you working as?" she asked, she liked this man, she _really_ liked him…

"I'm a lawyer. I used to be a public defender, but my wife forced me to go to a private firm so I could make more money, so know I work for rich people that I hate instead of helping _real _people." He said, and then he realized she may have been offended by his hint about rich people, but she didn't seem to mind.

"I understand." Was all she said, and she really understood what he was feeling. They had both finished their dinner and she offered to pay for it. After a short argument he gave up, and she smiled as she asked the waitress for the check.

When they sat there and waited for the waitress to come back with the check, Sandy saw someone hurrying towards their table, he knew too well who it was, and she didn't look happy.

"Rebecca" he whispered and Kirsten turned her head to look at the woman that was coming closer.

"Sandy! What the hell is going on?" she said, she wasn't shouting, but you could hear the anger in her voice. She turned her attention to Kirsten. "Who is this? Are you cheating on me?" now she was shouting and the other guests turned their heads to look at them.

"Rebecca, can you please keep it down a little?" Sandy said, he wasn't a big fan of public fights. Kirsten felt like it was time to leave, she had enjoyed the evening but she didn't want to be in the middle of a fight, but when she started to get out of the chair, Rebecca pushed her down into it again.

"Where do you think you're going?" she shouted. Now Sandy reacted, he stood up and shouted "What the hell are _you_ doing? She hasn't done anything wrong, so don't touch her!"

Kirsten felt her heart beating faster when she realized he was defending her. Rebecca just stared at her husband.

"Are you cheating on me with her?" Rebecca said, to Kirsten's surprise she didn't sound sad.

"No, I'm not cheating on you, we're just having dinner together." Sandy said and shot Kirsten a quick look.

"I want a divorce" Rebecca said loudly. Sandy looked at her.

"Well for once I actually agree with you" he said. "But I want sole custody on Stephanie"

"Fine by me, you can have her, as long as I get the house" she demanded. "And I want you out _tonight_, so you better get home, pack your stuff and get out, and take Stephanie with you, we'll talk to the lawyers tomorrow"

"Perfect" Sandy said and Rebecca left the restaurant without a word.

Sandy sat down again and smiled at Kirsten. "Well, I better go home and grab my stuff" he said happily. Kirsten frowned

"You sure you're ok?" she asked.

"Hell yeah! Hey, I'd love to see you again, what are you doing tomorrow night?" he said.

"I can't tomorrow night, I'm going to meet my daughter, but maybe the day after tomorrow" she suggested, she really, _really_ wanted to see him again. He smiled.

"Great, here is my number, call me. I have to go now" he said and stood up. He walked over to her and kissed her cheek before he gave her a note with his cell phone number.

"Good bye Kirsten" he said and walked out of the restaurant.

Kirsten looked after him, at the door he turned around and waved at her and she smiled and waved back, then he disappeared.

Kirsten paid and walked out of the restaurant and began to walk back to her hotel, she was really happy.

I know I was a bit mean to Rebecca, but I really hate her so I couldn't resist! Please tell me what you think!


	2. The Hotel Rooms

Kirsten walked around on the streets in Berkeley. She couldn't stop thinking about Sandy Cohen, the charming man she had met the day before. She desperately wanted to call him, but he was probably in the middle of divorce stuff and she didn't want to interrupt.

It was Saturday and she was on her way to a restaurant to have lunch with her daughter, Rachel. Kirsten was really looking forward meeting her. She hadn't seen her for a long time.

She had been so pre-occupied with thinking about Sandy that she passed the restaurant where she was going to meet Rachel. Slightly embarrassed she turned around and quickly walked back. She entered the restaurant and looked around for her daughter. There she was, sitting at a table next to the window, waving and laughing at her mother. She stood up to hug her.

"Hello mom!" she said as they hugged.

"Hey sweetie, how are you?" Kirsten said and sat down.

"I'm fine. How are you? You looked a little…distracted on your way here; otherwise you wouldn't have passed the place, right?" Rachel laughed. "I saw you"

"Okay, guilty" Kirsten laughed "I'm great, it's really nice to see you"

"Oh I'm so glad to see you too. I already got the menus, so maybe we should order" Rachel said and handed Kirsten a menu. The ordered and while they were waiting Kirsten asked Rachel about her love life.

"So, are you seeing anyone?" Kirsten asked and hoped she wouldn't be getting that question back, she wasn't sure if she wanted to tell Rachel about Sandy, yet.

"No, I've actually been out on a couple of dates, but they were all jerks." Rachel laughed at the memory. "Have you met someone?"

"No, I haven't met anyone." Kirsten said, a little too quickly. Rachel looked at her suspiciously.

"Ok…You know what?" Rachel started but got interrupted by Kirsten's cell phone ringing.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Kirsten said and took up her phone to see whose calling. She didn't recognize the number.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Is it Kirsten Nichol?" a voice said. Kirsten recognized his voice immediately.

"Yes" she said and smiled to herself.

"Good, this is Sandy. Remember me?" he asked. Kirsten signed to her daughter that she was going to take the phone call outside, Rachel nodded.

"How could I've forgotten? How did you get my number?"

"I'm a man of mystery" he laughed "I just wanted to hear your voice. What are you doing now?"

"Oh, I'm having lunch with my daughter. How the divorce stuff going?"

"Well, it's going. Are you free tonight? Cause I thought maybe we could have dinner? If you want, of course" he sounded unsure "if you have other plans I totally understand, I was just wondering…" he rambled

"No, I'm free" she quickly replied "I really want to see you again" she admitted.

"You do?" he actually sounded surprised.

"Yeah, so where do we meet?" she asked and smiled to herself. She told him which hotel she stayed at, what a coincidence! He's staying there too! They decided to meet up in the lobby at 19:00.

"So it's a date" Sandy said.

"Yeah, bye"

Kirsten hung up and went back to the table where Rachel was sitting.

"Who was that?" Rachel asked when Kirsten sat down.

"That was…my dad" Kirsten lied and Rachel looked at her.

"Since when do you smile when you talk to him?" Rachel said and just when Kirsten were about to open her mouth, the waitress came with their food.

"It was nothing. Now I wanna hear everything you've been through" Kirsten quickly changed the subject. Rachel began talking about her experiences, but Kirsten was only listening with one ear. Sandy was on her mind, the fact that they had a date tonight.

"Mom! Are you even listening to me?" Kirsten was brought back to earth by her daughter's voice.

"Yes, of course I'm listening" Kirsten said and realized at the same time that she sure hadn't been listening.

"Ok, so what did I just said about my new teacher?" Rachel said, she couldn't believe her mom did that to her!

"I'm sorry. Just…dad told me something important…about work… and I just.. But I'm letting it go now, why don't you tell me again" Kirsten lied to Rachel for the third time this day, and Rachel repeated what she had said, and Kirsten was paying attention and asked her questions about the new teacher.

Half an hour later they stood outside the restaurant and Kirsten hugged her.

"I'm gonna be in town for a few more days, so don't hesitate to call or come by my hotel, okay?" Kirsten said and Rachel nodded.

"Yeah, it's Friday, so tonight I'll probably be out with some friends, but we'll catch up later this weekend."

"I love you sweetie" Kirsten said, still holding her in her arms.

"Love you too mom"

They walk off in different directions; Kirsten decided to walk back to the hotel.

When she got to the hotel she went to the reception and asked for her key, she hesitated, but finally asked where a man called Sandy Cohen was staying.

"Do you know Mr Cohen?" the receptionist asked

"He's my date" Kirsten asked and the woman smiled.

"Well, he's staying in room 146" she smiled and Kirsten thanked her and started to walk towards her own room, 115. But she walked right pass it, she continued to room 146. She stood outside the door, she hesitated to knock, reached out her hand, and then pulled it back. She was a coward, she was afraid of what he'd think of her if she showed up outside his room, she didn't want to seem desperate. She walked back to her own room, checked the time, 15.37. She still had more than four hour until their date. She jumped into the shower.

Sandy sat in his hotel room and counted the minutes. He had totally fallen for Kirsten and he longed to see her again. He knew where she stayed, but he didn't want to appear desperate by coming by her room four hours before their date.

At 17.00 he had chanced his clothes and he ran his hand through his hair as he looked in the mirror.

At the same time Kirsten had dressed herself in black pants and a beautiful white top. She had just finished applying lipstick and checked herself out in the mirror. Her cell phone beeped and she took it up. A text message.

'_Hey, would you mind if we started our date a little earlier? I'm coming by your room right now. Sandy' _

There was a knock on the door and she smiled.

"Hey" Sandy said and held out a bunch of roses for her. She happily accepted them.

"Aw, thank you, they are wonderful" she couldn't stop herself from laughing.

"So are you" he said and kissed her cheek. "Are we gonna go now, or..?"

"Yeah, let's go" she said "Let me just grab my purse"

Sandy stood in the doorway and watched as she put her cell phone and wallet into a cute black little purse.

"Now I'm ready" she smiled and he smiled back and held out his arm for her, she accepted it.

"You really are a gentleman" she laughed.

_Ok, I promise I will update soon! Please, please leave a review! Thank you guys so much_


	3. The Confession

Kirsten laughed. She was having such a great time with Sandy. They were set at the same restaurant as the night before; they had just finished their dinner and were now enjoying each others company. She told him everything about her childhood, about when her mum died from cancer. Their conversation had taken a turn, they had gone from telling jokes and embarrassing mistakes they had done when they were teenagers to talk about cancer and absent fathers.

"I just found out my mother suffers from lung cancer" Sandy said and looked down at the table.

"I'm sorry to hear that" she replied.

"My father left the family when I was 3, so I don't really have any memory of him. And mom was never home, she was working all the time, so we practically raised ourselves" he said and now he looked at her, afraid she'd pity him, he didn't want that, he just wanted to be honest with her.

"I think you turned out well, under the circumstances. You said you grew up in the Bronx, right?" she said and smiled.

"Yeah, what about your dad? The richest man in Newport Beach, right?"

"Well, he spoiled both me and my sister, Haylie. She's travelling, a lot, she goes away for a few years and then she comes back and he gives her more money and then she takes off again. I always stayed in Newport, well I went to collage here in Berkeley but when I graduated, mom got sick, so a had to come home again." She explained, she couldn't stop herself, all her feelings about her life just came up.

"Why didn't you leave after she died?" Sandy asked and leaned closer to her over the table. She looked into his eyes and continued.

"I guess…that when I was gone, mom got sick, so I thought that if I left again, something would happen to dad, I mean, he was already upset from mom's death. I was silly, my fear held me trapped there. I was a single mother with no real friend and a very controlling father, he talked me into working with him and…" she said no more. Sandy had taken her hand and she felt the warmth comfort her.

"You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to" he said

"Shall we go to a bar?" she asked

"Let me just pay first" he smiled.

Lucky for them there was a night club right on the opposite side of the street, so they just crossed the street and went inside the quite big club with a huge dance floor and headed towards the bar. It was not really the kind of place Kirsten had wanted it to be, but it just had to do.

"What do you want?" Sandy asked her when they sat down at the bar. He let go of her hand and waved at the barkeeper.

"Uh…I'll have a 7 & 7" she said.

"And you Mr?" the bar guy asked.

"I'll have a beer, the best you've got" Sandy said and then he turned to Kirsten. She wasn't looking at him, she was looking at all the other guests there, and she felt relived when she realized that there was a lot of people that appeared to be around her age there.

"What are you thinking about?" She jumped a little at the sound of his voice.

"Nothing" she answered shortly and looked down into her drink.

"You never told me your daughter's name" he suddenly said and she looked up at him.

"Rachel" Kirsten said and felt guilty for have been lying to her. Obviously Sandy sensed that something was wrong.

"What is it? And don't say nothing, cause I can see that something's wrong. I've known you, well since yesterday, but I can tell when you're upset" he said and both of them smiled.

"It's just…when you called at lunch, Rachel asked who it was, and I said that it was my dad. Don't you see? I've been lying to my daughter about you!" Kirsten sounded pretty upset, so Sandy ran his hand up and down her back.

"Why?" he asked with a voice so soft and full of concern that she couldn't stop herself.

"Because I didn't know what was going on! I liked you but I didn't know how you felt about me, and she's always wanted me to find a descent man, like you are, but I wasn't sure what was going on and I didn't want to tell her because I don't know how you feel and…God I'm sorry, I'm so sorry" she said all this very fast and he just looked at her confused.

"I'm so sorry" she repeated but fell silent as he touched her cheek. His blue eyes met hers.

"I'm going to tell you how I fell" he said and the next second she felt his warm lips against hers.

"I think I'm in love with you" he said and she drew him closer to her, pressing her lips against his again, this time opening her mouth slightly and letting his tongue enter.

"Then I guess we feel the same" Kirsten said a few minutes later.

_Ok, short chapter. More will be up soon, I promise! Please review!_


	4. Shall We Or Shall We Not?

Sandy and Kirsten sat at the bar, just talking, for a few hours. Kirsten was so happy, for once she wasn't alone. With no husband and a daughter in collage, things could get a bit lonely. Rachel had suggested that she could move up to Berkeley, then she would be much closer to her daughter, but that also meant she'd have to quit at the Newport Group, and that was something Kirsten thought she absolutely not could do. She felt like she had known Sandy for forever.

They both fell silent. Kirsten looked down at the table, she was starting to get tired, but she didn't want this night to end, so she thought she wouldn't say anything.

"Are you tired?" he asked and she smiled. How the hell could he know that?

"A little" she answered.

"Do you wanna go back to the hotel?"

"Yeah, but if you wanna stay I can walk by myself" she started and he shook his head.

"Not if you're not here" Sandy replied to that. Kirsten smiled and he put his arm around her shoulders and they started to walk towards the door.

They made their way out to the sidewalk, where they walked in silence. Kirsten glanced up at his face, he was looking straight ahead. She slid her arm tightly around his waist, he looked at her when he felt her grip, and he smiled and bent down to kiss her head.

It took about twenty minutes to walk to their hotel. Neither of them said a word during the walk, they just enjoyed each other's company.

Sandy could barely remember the last time he had felt like this. It had been years ago since he and Rebecca had walked like this together. And it had been years since he had felt that tingling feeling in his heart that made him think that this was definitely something special.

They reached the hotel and stepped into the elevator, they were still holding onto each other and now Kirsten let go of him.

"I have to go back home early Monday morning" she said and sounded sad. She looked down at the floor.

Sandy placed his hand on her chin and lifted her face so that she looked into his eyes.

"It's only Friday, we still have all weekend to be together" he said and stroked some hair out of her face.

She suddenly looked unsure.

"Is it weird to fall in love with someone this quickly? I mean, we met yesterday…" she said and he frowned.

"You know what I think?" he asked and she shook her head.

"No, do you?"

He laughed. They stepped out of the elevator and stood outside Kirsten's door.

"Actually I do. I think that love has nothing to do with time. Sometimes you gotta learn to love someone, sometimes it is love at the first sight"

'_A million suns are glowing in the night_

_Everything is quiet_

_Except for all the voices in my head_

_That say your name_

_Tonight I'm letting go_

_About to give in'_

Kirsten smiled. "I just wish this night never has to end. Or this weekend"

"Then I guess it has to be a special weekend, something we both will remember" he said.

"Maybe I'll come by next weekend too…" she said and he placed his hands on her hips, she didn't complain or pull away, right now she just wanted him to kiss her, touch her…

He smiled and leaned in to kiss her. She responded with an even deeper kiss.

She struggled out of his arms to unlock the door and then she turned to him.

"Do you wanna come in?" she asked

"Do you want me to?" he asked and she grabbed his hand and walked in.

"I do" she replied before she threw herself back into his arm.

'_I surrender myself_

_Into the arms of a beautiful stranger_

_I surrender myself to you – to you_

_I surrender myself _

_Into the arms of a beautiful stranger_

_I surrender myself to you – to you'_

They were now kissing passionately and Kirsten let all her feelings take over, she wasn't thinking about the possible consequences, she didn't want to think, just feel.

"Are we doing this?" Sandy asked breathless.

"Don't you want to?" she asked and they stopped kissing. They looked into each others eyes.

"You were the one that told me this was going to be a special weekend…" Kirsten continued.

Sandy kissed her forehead and said "I don't know, it seems a little soon to me"

Kirsten had her arms around his waist.

"How about this, you could at least stay here tonight, I don't want to be alone. We don't have to do anything, we could just sleep?" she offered and he looked like he was thinking about it.

'_Please say yes, don't leave me!_' her mind screamed and he suddenly smiled.

"Of course I'll stay here with you" he said and she breathed out, realizing she had been holding her breath.

'_There's only one bridge left for me_

_My heart is almost free_

_Beautiful by my side_

_But all I think about is you_

_And tonight I'm letting go_

_About to give in'_

Sandy leaned closer to her and their lips met once again. They stumbled towards the bed and fell down on it, her on top. He started to kiss her throat and left a trail of kisses up to her mouth.

'_I surrender myself _

_Into the arms of a beautiful stranger_

_I surrender myself to you – to you'_

They stopped kissing and she was just lying on top of him with her head resting on his chest. She could hear his heartbeats.

"Do you wanna go to sleep?" Sandy suddenly asked. Kirsten lifted her head and looked at him.

"I mean, you said earlier that you were tired…" he continued.

"Oh, right. Well maybe we should get ready for bed then…" she said, a little disappointed that he ruined the moment like that.

Kirsten rolled down from him and walked to the bathroom door. She turned around at the sound of his voice.

"Hey Kirsten"

"Yes?" she answered and looked at him where he was standing next to the bed.

"I was just wondering, should I sleep on the couch…or?" he looked very unsure. Kirsten smiled at him and walked over to him.

"You can sleep in the bed with me if you want; it's big enough for two" she replied and started to walk back to the bathroom.

"Kirsten?" he said again. She turned around.

"What is it now?" Kirsten did her best to hide a smile.

"I should go to my room and pick up my pyjama" he explained and Kirsten walked back to him once again. She put her hand on his shoulder.

"Or if you don't want go all the way to get them, you could sleep in your underwear, I don't mind" she said and before he could answer she had disappeared into the bathroom. Sandy laughed to himself and considered what she had just said. On the inside, Sandy was fighting a battle about if he should just let his feelings take over and deal with the consequences tomorrow, or if he should control himself and wait.

Meanwhile in the bathroom, Kirsten was brushing her teeth and tried to think what she _really _wanted. Did she want to wait with having sex with him, or did she feel ready to do it now? But if Sandy wasn't ready…she knew she couldn't change his mind, she didn't want to rush him.

Kirsten got undressed and put on her night gown. She unlocked the door and stepped out into the bedroom. She got disappointed when she noticed Sandy still fully dressed, standing next to the bed. He looked at her and smiled.

"Wow, you look…" he stopped himself. He had been on his way to say 'you look really sexy', but that would sound like he had made up his mind about what he wanted, and he hadn't.

"You haven't gotten chanced" she said as she sat down on the bed. He drew his hand through his hair.

"Yeah, about that, I thought I'd go get my pyjama." He explained and she nodded.

"Fine, we can take it slow" Kirsten said and removed the cover so that she could get into the bed. Sandy just looked at her, amazed by her beauty.

"Oh what the hell" he said low to himself as he started to unbutton his pants. Kirsten had pulled up the cover to her face and was peeking over the edge of the cover as he got undressed. He felt her eyes on him and looked at her. She thought he hadn't noticed that she was looking at him, so she kept exploring his body with her eyes, when her gaze reached his face her eyes met his. Embarrassed she pulled the cover over her head and hoped he wouldn't overreact. It felt like hours until she felt someone climbing into the bed, the cover lifted from her head and she found herself looking into Sandy's face.

"Did you like what you saw?" Sandy said in a teasing voice and stroked a string of hair out of her face.

"I'm sorry, I just…" Kirsten started but she never finished the sentence cause Sandy pressed his finger against her mouth.

"It's ok" he laughed and then he leaned in to kiss her.

'_I surrender myself_

_Into the arms of a beautiful stranger_

_I surrender my self to you – to you_

_Who really loves me_

_You really love me_

_My beautiful stranger_

_You really love me like I love you' _

They kept kissing for a few minutes until Kirsten decided she just wanted to lie close, so she buried her head into his chest and her arms were wrapped around him. Sandy had also his arms around her and he gently pressed her against him.

"Good night baby" he whispered in the dark and he kissed her forehead.

"I love you" she whispered back so quietly he barely heard it. He didn't answer. Kirsten assumed he hadn't heard it so she said it again, a little louder.

"I know" he answered "I love you too"

Kirsten looked up at him and they kissed passionately.

_So, but don't think this night ends here with that little kiss, noooo. There will be more soon, I really like working on this fic, it's very funny to write. Thanks for all the reviews! The lyrics I used is from the amazing song I surrender by Saybia_


	5. What Will Happen?

10.28

That was what Kirsten's watch told her when she woke up the next morning. She assumed Sandy was asleep, so she didn't dare to move in case he would wake up. She felt his hand against her naked stomach as the memories of last night came back to her.

They hadn't been able to control themselves; a few innocent kisses had led to that he had pulled off her night gown, he had been kissing her body, touching her all over… His boxers had been thrown across the room… And he had been inside her.

Although it had been amazing she was afraid of what he'd think when he woke up, he hadn't said anything but 'Good night babe' after.

Sandy hadn't been able to sleep much. He thought Kirsten was still asleep, and he didn't want to wake her. He had spent the whole morning thinking about how he felt about what had happened. He loved her, he really did….

Kirsten sighed, she was getting sick with not knowing what was going on between them.

"Kirsten?" she heard his voice whisper, she turned around in his arms.

"Sandy, I thought you were sleeping…"

"I thought you were.."

There was an awkward silence between them, Sandy was the one to break it.

"Hey, about last night…" he began, but she interrupted.

"I know you didn't want to do it, so…" she started, but now it was his time to interrupt.

"I don't regret it" he said and she who had been staring into his chest, too embarrassed to meet his eyes, now finally looked up into his eyes, they told her he was being completely honest with her.

"Well, I can't say I regret it either." Kirsten said and kissed him lightly on him lips.

"Sandy" she began.

"Yes?"

"Are we a couple?" she asked and he drew his hand up and down her back.

"If you want us to be" he answered and she nodded against his chest.

"I do, but do you?"

"Of course, I just feel so happy when I'm around you"

All of a sudden the awkwardness was gone, they could both feel the love in the air and she smiled and pushed him down on his back and climbed on top of him.

"I love you" Kirsten said, her naked body pressed against his.

"Oh Kirsten I love you too" he answered before he started to kiss her like crazy.

They were interrupted by a knock on the door; Kirsten pulled her self up on her arms and looked towards the door.

"Who can that be?" she asked, mostly herself, but Sandy answered.

"I don't know"

It knocked again, a little harder this time and Kirsten hurried off the bed, put on a robe and went to open the door.

"Rachel…" Kirsten said surprised at the sight of her daughter.

"Hey mom. Are you still in bed at this hour?" Rachel asked and laughed a little, her laugh faded as her gaze fell on the bed and the man in it.

"Oh my God!" Rachel said loudly, she looked at her mother; she was dressed in a robe and Rachel's eyes found her night gown thrown on the floor, which told her enough.

"Maybe we should talk about this outside" Kirsten said and motioned for Rachel to step out, she shot Sandy an apologising glare and he nodded.

Well outside in the hallway, Rachel stood with her back to Kirsten, who tried to shut the door, but she failed to close it properly, so Sandy accidentally overheard their conversation.

"What the hell is going on?" Rachel said frustrated as she turned to her mother. Kirsten looked down.

"Answer me!" Rachel had a short temperament and got angry very quickly.

"What do you want me to say?" Kirsten asked in a much calmer voice.

"The truth" Sandy heard Rachel answer, he felt bad that Kirsten had to explain all this to her, he felt like he should go out there and help her, but he didn't think they'd appreciate it, so he stay and did his best to avoid overhearing, but that was almost impossible.

"I get it that you want the truth, I just don't understand, the truth about what? I think you already got it that we slept together" Kirsten said, her voice still quite low, but she sounded a little more angry now.

"Oh my God, yes, I got that, you didn't have to say it, that's just gross" Rachel answered, sounding disgusted. They fell silent.

"So, can you at least tell me who he is and how you met?" Rachel asked, sounding much calmer now.

"His name's Sandy Cohen and we met in a cab last night" Kirsten explained quickly

"Last night, huh?" Rachel said and raised her eyebrows. "You guys are moving forward quickly"

"Rachel, I really like him, and he likes me" Kirsten said and Sandy smiled to himself.

"Are you sure he's not just using you? What if he finds someone else and just leaves you? You've been through it before, you know."

"Rachel, stop it. He's not like that." Kirsten said, she was starting to get angry with her daughter; it was very sweet that she cared for her mother, but Kirsten was grown up, she knew what she was doing.

"Fine, well I just came by to ask if you wanted to have lunch with me, but you're busy so I'm just gonna go. Bye." Rachel said and turned away from her mother and started to walk towards the elevators.

"Rachel" Kirsten said and Rachel turned around. "Are you ok with this?"

"I honestly don't know, I'm gonna need some time" she said in a quite cold voice and then she disappeared into the elevator.

Kirsten stood and looked after her until the door to her room opened and Sandy stepped out, fully dressed. He rubbed his hand against her back and she looked up into his face.

"You ok? You didn't close the door properly, so I kinda overheard, sorry"

Kirsten grabbed his hand and walked back inside. She sat down onto the bed and he sat down on a chair.

"Do you think this is going to be a serious relationship?" Kirsten suddenly asked, he looked up at her.

"I hope so" he smiled and she gave him a weak smile in response. Then he looked worried and sat down beside her on the bed.

"What is it, honey?" he asked and wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"I just…I mean, Rachel seems to be having a hard time accepting this, and if she doesn't approve of you…I'm gonna have to choose…"

"Kirsten, Kirsten stop it" Sandy said and she looked up into his eyes, the calm, loving blue eyes. "We can make it work, your daughter wants you to be happy, and if you're happy with me she wouldn't want to see you give up that happiness. I also want you to be happy, so if you realize you're happier with her, I have no choice in letting you go, even if it would break my heart"

Kirsten was now smiling and kissed him. "She's just gonna need time" she said and rested her head against his chest. "I'm happy with you, by the way, so don't worry"

"Thanks, that's what I wanted to hear" he said and they laughed together.

_I always appreciate reviews…_


	6. Goodbye

The weekend passed by quickly, too quickly. Before you knew it, it was Sunday evening and Kirsten was in her hotel room, packing her stuff, there was a knock on the door and she yelled "Come in"

"Hey baby" Sandy said as he entered her room.

"Hello to you too" she said and stopped with the packing and went over to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately.

Sandy's eyes landed on her suitcase, he sighed and held her closer to him.

"Can't believe you're leaving" he murmured into her hair. Kirsten pulled away from him and stared into his eyes, wanting him to understand.

"Sandy, we are not going through this again. You know I have to go back, I have a job to do" she said, but he looked so sad…

"I know…I just…I want you to be here with me" he explained and pulled her closer to him yet again. Kirsten's head was resting against his shoulder while she stared at the wall behind him.

She didn't want to leave, but she had no choice, she couldn't take vacation, she was needed at the office.

"I will fly here on Friday afternoon, after work" she whispered into his ear and he responded by tighten his grip around her small body.

"I'll call you every day" he promised and she smiled at his sweet words.

"Good" she replied. She didn't want to let go, but she had to finish packing or she would miss her plane.

Kirsten slowly got herself out of Sandy's arms and went back to the bed, not looking at him, she didn't want him to see the tears that were forming in her eyes.

They stayed quiet for a few minutes until she had all her things packed and had her jacket on and was ready to leave. She sighed heavily and turned to Sandy, who had been sitting on a chair and been watching her.

"I have to go" she said and he got up and walked passed her and picked up her bag.

"Let me at least give you a ride to the airport" he said and she smiled and nodded as they began walking towards the elevators.

"I've had a really nice weekend" Kirsten said while they were driving towards the airport.

"Oh, me too" Sandy said and smiled. Kirsten smiled back but then her smile faded as she looked out through the window.

"What is it?" Sandy asked, she thought it was scary how quickly had had learnt to read her.

"It's just…I went up her to meet Rachel, but I've been spending the whole weekend with you, not that that is a bad thing, but… I tried calling her this morning, but she didn't want to meet me. We talked a little, but she didn't want to talk about you. I feel like I've abandoned her" Kirsten explained, still looking out through the window.

Sandy was driving, but yet he found an opportunity to place his hand on her leg, trying to give comfort.

"If you just give her some time to think, maybe it will be an easier thing to talk about" he said, eyes still on the road. She touched his hand and he looked at her for a few seconds.

"It's gonna be ok" he promised and she believed him.

"What are you gonna do now?" she asked

"What do you mean?" he said

"Well, now that you're divorced, are you gonna continue your job? And where are you gonna live?" she asked and he laughed a little.

"Well, my salary's good, but that's also the only reason why I won't quit, I need the money. I guess I'll look for a small apartment for me and Stephanie"

"Speaking of which, have you told her about us?" Kirsten asked and he looked at her quickly.

"No, I haven't" he answered

"Why not?"

"Well, I'm not sure how she will react, she's…very judgemental, so maybe we should hear what Rachel thinks before I talk to Steph." Sandy replied and took away his hand from her leg.

"Where is she staying these days?" Kirsten said

"With friends" Sandy answered shortly.

"You know you can come down and visit me in Newport, I have a big house with a lot of extra room…" Kirsten said and he smiled

"Maybe" he just said and pulled over in the parking lot outside the airport.

They got out of the car.

"I can take it from here" Kirsten said, feeling sad she had to leave him so soon.

"Okay." Sandy looked into her eyes "I'll miss you"

"Oh God, Sandy I'll miss you so much!" she said and threw herself into his arms. He held her close and enjoyed the smell of her hair on last time. He closed his eyes. She took his head in her hands and kissed him deeply.

"I love you" he said and she kissed him again.

"I love you too" she answered. "I have to go, my plane leaves soon"

She kissed him one last time and then she got her self out of his embrace and picked up her suitcase. She looked back at him, tears in her eyes.

"Call me" she said and he nodded. She blew him a kiss and then she turned around and walked away.

"Don't leave me…" Sandy whispered softly as he watched her go.

_Short chapter, I know, more will be up soon. Next week school starts again, so I may not have just as much time to write, but I'll try my hardest to update as often as I can. Thanks for reviews!_


	7. Give Me Some Time

Kirsten unlocked the door to her big house. She shut it behind her as she sighed and dropped her suitcase on the floor. She was alone, and she was already missing Sandy. Kirsten went into the kitchen and checked if the were any messages on her machine.

"_Kirsten, it's your father, there's a ton of work that needs to be done, so I need you in the office pronto"_

Beep

"_It's me again, why aren't you here yet?"_

Beep

"_I'm sorry; I forgot you went to Berkeley for the weekend. Give me a call when you hear this"_

Beep

"_Hi Kirsten, it's Taryn. I just wanted to remind you about the fundraiser this Saturday for the hospital. We're having a meeting at Karen's house Tuesday to go over the details. Bye"_

Kirsten sighed, she had totally forgotten about the fundraiser. But she had to skip it, she had to visit Sandy. She looked at the watch, it was too late to call Taryn now, that had to wait until the morning, right now she just wanted to take a hot shower and go to bed.

It was Tuesday and Kirsten was set at her desk, working. There was a knock on the door.

"Come in"

Caleb entered her office.

"Hey Kiki, you got a minute?" he asked.

"Sure, what is it?" Kirsten answered and looked up at him from her computer.

But before Caleb could say anything, Kirsten's cell phone started to ring. She looked at the display.

_Sandy calling_

"Do you mind?" she asked but didn't wait for response.

"Hello" she said into the phone and was greeted by the beautiful voice of Sandy Cohen.

"Hey baby, I hope I'm not interrupting you in your work" he said and she felt herself getting warmer.

"Well, I'm not sure if I can talk right now…" she started but Caleb gave her a look saying 'You can talk, but it better be quick' and walked over to the couch and sat down.

"No, actually I can talk" she said, she had missed his voice.

"Have you heard from Rachel?" he asked

"No, not yet"

"You are still coming up this weekend, right?" he asked and she thought for a second.

"Yeah, there's this charity event for the hospital that I'm supposed to help out with, but I'd rather be with you, so I'll come"

"Glad to hear that" he said and Kirsten was sure he was smiling.

"Was it something else?" she said and shot a glare at her father.

"Well, just that…no, never mind" Sandy said and Kirsten heard that he was hesitating.

"No, what is it?"

"Nothing, can't wait to see you. You know, when you come back, maybe we can share hotel room…" he said, his voice now lower and sexier.

"Any reason?" she said, trying to hid her amusement

"No, absolutely not." He answered in a sarcastic tone and she laughed "Well, let's just say I miss you, a lot"

"Oh, honey I miss you too. But I better get back to work. We'll talk later, ok?" Kirsten said and Sandy sighed.

"Okay, bye honey, I love you"

"I love you too" she said and hung up. She turned to Caleb that was still sitting on the couch.

"Was it Rachel?" he asked. Kirsten wasn't sure if it was best to tell him or not…

"No" she said before she really had made up her mind. She didn't say anything more, so Caleb had to ask.

"So? Who was it?" he asked and looked at her. She bent down over her desk and said "My boyfriend"

"You have a boyfriend? Since when?"

"Since this weekend" Kirsten answered and now looked at him.

"But you went to berkeley this weekend..." Caleb started and then he realized what was going on.

"You met him in Berkeley!"

"Yes, so what? He's really nice guy, dad." Kirsten said

"Then I guess I have to meet him someday" Caleb said and got up from the couch.

"Sure. What did you want anyway?" she asked.

"Oh, I just wanted to talk to you about the investors meeting tomorrow"

Meanwhile, Sandy sat at a cafe in Berkeley, waiting for Stephanie to come. He was going to tell her about Kirsten and he was afraid of how she would react. He put away his cell phone and took a sip of his coffee while he was waiting.

"Hey dad" he heard Stephanie's voice say and he looked up and saw his daughter taking a seat oppsite from him.

"Hello Steph!" he greeted her and she smiled. "How are you, sweetie?"

"Oh, I'm good. you?"

"Fine, fine. So how's staying with Kate?" he asked, still not sure how to tell her.

"It's ok, for now. but we're going to find anapartment soon, right? Without mom"

"Yeah, without your mom" he said absentminded.

"What is it dad?" she asked and he looked at her.

"It's nothing. It's just..., maybe you need someone, like a real mother" Sandy started and Stephanie just stared at him

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I'm just saying, I know you've always wanted a real mom, but I know Rebecca wasn't the best and..."

"Then why didn't you leave her sooner?" Stephanie outburst and Sandy looked sadly at her.

"Because I was still hoping...I loved your mother, Steph. And I just wanted her to go back to the woman I fell in love with." he tried to explain.

"Fine, I understand. But how am I supposed the get a 'new' mom? Unless..." slowly she realized what this conversation was about.

"I've met someone" Sandy finished the sentence for her.__

"But...b-b-but..." Stephanie stammered, he had just confirmed her worts suspicion "I thought, that after this divorce it would be just you and me, not you, me and some other woman!"

"I think she'll make a great mom for you, Stephanie. She already has a daughter and..."

"Well, if she already have one, then why would she want me?" she asked and stood up.

"Steph, please. Give her a chance." Sandy beged

"I don't know, I'm not sure if I want a mother. I was eight when mom changed, so I have been without a real mom for nine years, I think I 'll be ok"

"What about me? I love her, can't you just give her a shot?" Sandy was starting to get desperate, he had hoped Sephaine would understand

"I honestly don't know. I just need some time..." she said and then she turned around and walked out of the cafe, leaving her father alone at the table.

_'Not her too' _he thought and sighed. First Rachel, and now Stephanie. Both had obviously a hard time to accept his and Kirsten's relationship.But their love was something that was only between the two of them, it really had nothing to do with everyone else. But if they were to eventually be married, their daughters would be most effected by it. Sandy know stephanie didn't want to give Kirsten a shot cause she was afraid, afraid that she might abandon her. Stephaine had never actually told her father she was scared, but Sandy just knew.

Right now he just wanted answers, from Rachel, Stephanie...and Kirsten. He wanted to ask Kirsten what they would do if their daughters didn't approve of them being together. 'One step at the time' he thought.

Okey, maybe not me best chapter, but hopefully it will be better! Please leave a review!


	8. Upcoming Problems

It was finally Friday and Sandy was waiting outside the airport, on almost the same spot that they had parted last Sunday. He could feel his heart beating loud, he had missed her so much the last five days that he had thought he was going crazy. She had told him over the phone her plane would land at seven, it was now half past seven and he hadn't seen her yet. He thought about Stephanie, they hadn't talked much; she was still staying with friends and she had said she needed some time.

There she was! Kirsten seemed to be having trouble carrying her bag across the parking lot, it looked heavy, so Sandy hurried towards her.

Kirsten saw him coming towards her, probably to help her with the bag, he was so sweet! When he came closer she dropped her bag to the ground and threw herself into his arms.

"Oh, Sandy! It's so good to see you!" she said and then she kissed him deeply. He drew her closer into an embrace.

"Kirsten, I've missed you so much!" he whispered into her ear and she smiled to herself.

"I've missed you too" she whispered back. They stood in each others arms for several minutes until he let go of her.

"Let me help you with your bag" he offered and took it up and carried it to his car.

Kirsten climbed into the passenger seat and Sandy into the driver's seat.

"Are you hungry?" he asked

"Yes, I'm starving" Kirsten smiled and looked at him; he started the car and felt her looking at him, so he turned his face to her.

"Well, where do you wanna go?" he asked and looked into her eyes

"I don't know" she answered and her hand touched his. Sandy looked down at their hands; her fingers were stroking the back of his hand.

"I know where we could go" he said and withdrew his hand from her and started to drive.

"How have you been?" she asked.

"Lonely" he answered and looked quickly at her "You?"

"Same" she said "Have you talked to Stephanie?"

"Well, yes…" he started, he didn't really know how to say this to her

"And? What did she say?" Kirsten asked and looked out through the window

"We're here!" Sandy said, ignoring Kirsten's question. She looked up and saw that they were parked on the street right outside the restaurant where they first met. She couldn't help but smile, even though she knew he had avoided her question.

"What do you say? You wanna eat here?" Sandy said and smiled

"Sure, if you tell me what Stephanie said" Kirsten tried and she noticed that Sandy was looking rather tense. He looked down onto his knees before he looked at her.

"Well, the same as Rachel said" he sighed but he noticed Kirsten was actually smiling. "What?"

"I almost forgot to tell you! Rachel called me last night, and she said she'd like to meet you. I know she'll love you. And if we give Stephanie some time, maybe she'll come around too!" Kirsten said, sounding excited, but Sandy knew his daughter better.

"Sandy?" she said when he didn't responded "Aren't you happy?" she got a bit scared, didn't he want to be with her?

"Huh? Oh, right, of course, honey. But I don't think it's gonna be quite that simple when it comes to Stephanie. After everything with Rebecca she just wants it to be me and her." Sandy tried to explain, but it wasn't easy, he had said things to Stephanie, things that might have made her believe he and Kirsten was getting married. He should have told her Kirsten was his girlfriend, not his wife-to-be.

"But, couldn't she just give me a chance?" Kirsten was starting to get upset, why were everyone against them?

"I said the wrong things to her. I told her you would make a great mom for her, I thought she'd be happy to finally have a real mom, but it turns out…"

"She doesn't want a new mom" Kirsten quietly finished the sentence for him and he nodded.

"Then I told her that you already had a daughter, I thought she would want a sister too. But she asked me, that if she already has a daughter, why would she want her? Then she left." Sandy explained and Kirsten was now looking down onto her feet, lost in thoughts.

"Kirsten?" he said and she looked up at him.

"Sandy, do you think we're gonna get married in the future? She said but immediately regretted it when he turned himself towards her in his seat. He took her hand in his.

"Kirsten, I don't know anything about the future, but I do know that I love you so much. I've known you for a week, yet it feels like years. And at the moment I feel like I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Kirsten Nichol, you've chanced my life. After everything I have been through with Rebecca, I thought I'd never feel this kind of love again, but you've brought that back into my life, and I'm just so happy right now. But we just have to wait and see if the future brings us closer together or tear us apart. But right know I love you, Kirsten." Sandy said and saw a tiny little tear escape from her eye. He smiled and whipped it away with his thumb.

"Just so you know" he added softly and she laughed.

"I love you too, Sandy" she said and leaned in to kiss him.

"Shall we go and eat something, and then we can head back to our hotel room…" Sandy suggested and Kirsten laughed.

"Sure" she said and they both got out of the car and he wrapped his arms around her shoulders as they walked into the restaurant. What they didn't know, was that Stephanie was sitting on a café on the other side of the street and had watched them during the whole car scene. She had seen the kiss and her father touching the woman's face.

She knew she needed a mom, she longed for a woman to hold her and love her like her own child. But she was very proud and stubborn; she didn't want to seem weak and admit she actually had weaknesses. She needed to get that woman away from her father before it was too late. She knew her father would do anything for her, even if it meant giving up his own happiness. But the next question was, could she live with the fact that she had forced her father to leave this woman, just so she could have the life she thought she needed?

Stephanie looked out through the window again and saw her dad and Kirsten take seats at a table by the window, she was laughing at something he had just said, and Stephanie felt extremely jealous.

Kirsten was really happy to be back up here and to see Sandy. He was sitting opposite from her and she just couldn't take her eyes off him and he clearly couldn't take his off her. They looked into each others eyes and smiled. Without saying a word, Sandy reached out and took her hand that was lying on the table.

"What?" she asked and he just kept smiling in silence.

"Nothing" he finally said and she laughed.

"You're beautiful" he added and she smiled shyly.

The moment was interrupted by the waitress bringing their food. Sandy drew back his hand and they started to eat, now chatting comfortably with each other.

Two hours later they were standing outside Sandy's hotel room and he was fumbling with the keys. They didn't bother to take two rooms, because they both knew they wanted to spend this night together. He unlocked the door and she carried her bag into the room. He followed her inside and closed the door behind him.

When he turned away from the door he saw her sitting on the bed, looking directly at him, but when Sandy smiled and started to walk towards her, she jumped to her feet, grabbed her bag and disappeared into the bathroom and he was left confused. He stripped himself off his clothes until he was left in his underwear. He closed the blinds and climbed into the bed.

Sandy lay there and waited for Kirsten to come out, at last he heard the door unlock and she came out, wearing a gorgeous, sexy nightgown that ended halfway up her thighs.

"It's been a while since I wore this" she said as she sat on the bed and looked down on him.

He grabbed her arms and pulled her down closer to him.

"Well, if you ask me, you won't be wearing it for long!" he said and they both laughed as she let him kiss her and let his hand wonder all over her body. Kirsten reached up and turned out the light before climbing on top of him and she kissed him.


	9. Meeting The Daughter

The next morning, Sandy woke up before her, and he had some time to think. As he lay with his arms wrapped tightly around her body, he thought about how much he loved her, but he also thought about Stephanie and the fact that he loved her too. He knew he had to talk to her, soon.

He felt Kirsten moving in his arms.

"Kirsten?" he whispered, he didn't know if she was awake or still sleeping.

"What?" she murmured

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you" he apologised. He heard her yawn.

"If you kiss me I'll forgive you" she said and turned around in his arms. Sandy saw she was smiling and smiled back before he kissed her deeply. One kiss led to another one, and after several minutes they broke apart, both breathless.

Kirsten started to giggle.

"What?" he said as he looked at her and tried to hide a smile. She looked so adorable!

"Nothing" she said but continued to giggle.

"What is it?" he tried again, now he couldn't stop himself from smiling.

"It's just…you" Kirsten answered

"What about me?"

"You came into my life at the time when I almost had started to give up on love, I thought I never was gonna find someone, and then you show up." She said, sounding serious now. Sandy smiled and stroked some hair out of her face.

"Well, you saved me from Rebecca" he said and kissed her.

"I was thinking, maybe we could have lunch with Rachel today, she really wants to meet you" she said and looked into his eyes.

"Do you want me to meet her?" he asked, stupid, he knew, but he just wanted to make sure.

"Do I want you to meet her? Sandy, of course I want you to meet her. You both means so much to me" she smiled and her hand wandered down his chest.

"Maybe we should get out of bed then, it's already 11.30" Sandy said

"Oh my God" Kirsten turned her head and looked at her watch, 11.31.

"I have to shower" she said and sat up, she didn't cover herself and Sandy's eyes wandered over her body.

She reached for her robe and put it on before she crawled out of bed. Sandy watched her as she picked up her cell phone and dialled a number. He lay in silence as Kirsten spoke to Rachel. A few minutes later she hung up and turned to him.

"She said she could meet us for lunch at one thirty"

"That's good, then we have some time to get ready" he said

"Yeah, you know, I really think you should go and shower" Kirsten said, her hands on her hips.

"Right now?" he said, trying to sound surprised. "But what about you?" he couldn't help but playing with her, he know very well was she meant.

"I think there's room for both of us in that shower"

Taking a shower together was probably not the smartest idea. Since none of them knew what the time was, they ended up being late.

At a quarter to two, Sandy and Kirsten rushed into the restaurant; Kirsten looked around and saw her daughter sitting at a table by herself, taking on the phone.

"There she is" Kirsten said and they started to make their way towards her table.

She felt his hand tightening around hers and she understood that he was nervous.

"It's gonna be fine, don't be nervous"

"What? I'm not nervous. I'm just…" he couldn't finish his sentence, because he couldn't find a word that matched how he felt, besides nervous.

They reached Rachel's table.

"Oh, I have to hang up now, my mom and her boyfriend's here. Bye" she said into the phone when she saw them. She smiled and put away her cell before she stood up and hugged her mother.

"Hey mom" she said and then she turned to Sandy and shook his hand.

"Hi, nice to meet you"

"It's nice to meet you too"

There was an awkward silence as the three of them sat down around the table.

Sandy shot a nervous glance at Kirsten and she smiled back at him.

"So, Rachel, how have you been?" Kirsten asked and turned her attention to her daughter.

"Well, I've been ok. Had a lot of school work." She answered.

"I heard you go at Berkeley" Sandy said

"Yes, I do" Rachel answered.

"I went there too. Great school" he said and he felt Kirsten's hand hugging his.

"What are you working as?"

"I'm a lawyer. Right now I'm at a private firm, but I'd rather be a public defender, like I used to be"

"Why did you quit as public defender?" she asked.

"My wife forced me, she wanted me to make more money" he said and then he realized how stupid it must have sounded when he had said 'wife'.

Rachel frowned "Your wife, or ex-wife?"

"Ex-wife, they just divorced" Kirsten quickly said and Sandy nodded.

"Should we maybe order?" Kirsten continued and Rachel thought that was a good idea. Sandy picked up a menu and Kirsten leaned closer to him so she could see too.

_Ok, I know it's been a while since I updated, but I have been both busy and out of inspiration, but here's the new chapter!_


End file.
